


Killed in the arms of a friend

by Officialy_Overrated



Series: Killed in the arms of your friend [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eren and Levi are friends, I wrote this instead of doing work, I'm Sorry, Levi & Eren Yeager - Freeform, Levi Squad, OOC Eren, Other, Platonic Levi & Eren Yeager, Sad Ending, how does one tag, ooc levi, sorry i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialy_Overrated/pseuds/Officialy_Overrated
Summary: On a mission Eren decides to follow Levi instead of staying with his group. As expected, It didn’t end well._________________________Sorry the description sucks. It’s better than it seems.
Series: Killed in the arms of your friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Killed in the arms of a friend

Rating: General audiences  
Warning: Death, angst, sadness, kinda graphic violence/blood but not really, Slight cussing.  
Relationship: Platonic Eren Jeager and Levi Ackerman.  
Spoilers: None really unless your less then a season in. The Levi squad (Petra, Eren, Levi and the others) are alive.  
PLEASE DON’T PUT ANY SPOILERS PAST EPISODE 25! IM ON EPISODE 27! 

The Levi squad was out on a mission. They where assigned to find another Titan for Hange’s experiments. 

“I’m going off to the right. Petra and Oulo you go left. Eld, Gunther, go straight. And make sure the brat doesn’t do anything stupid,” Levi said as he moved away from the group.

“Aye aye, Heichou!” The others responded. Petra and Oulo separated like Levi said. 

After an hour Eren, Gunther, and Eld saw no sign of a Titan.

“Where do you think all of the Titans are?” Gunther asked.

“I don’t know.. But we’re bound to find one soon. Let’s keep moving!” Eld responded. Eren nodded although neither of the older males could see him. He kept wondering how the other where doing. He knew the others could handle themselves but he’d seen to many people die from the Titans to not worry.

Ways away, Levi was thinking the same thing. Although he never showed it, he deeply cared for his Squad. Even the little brat. Levi and Eren had become more or less friends. Levi still picked on Eren and Eren was still annoyed by Levi. But they respected eachother and sometimes would even talk late at night about whatever was troubling them.

Back with Eren they had found a Titan. It was only a 3 meter. It charged straight towards them. 

“Eren! Go behind it and slice it’s neck! Me and Gunther will distract it!” Eld called. Eren wasn’t paying attention. All he heard was a scream coming from Levi’s direction. It wasn’t a Titans scream. It was Levi.

“Gunther! You slice it! I’m going to check in Heichou!” Eren called and directed his horse in the direction of Levi’s screams.

“Eren! Get back here! Levi will be fine!” Eld yelled. Eren payed him no mind and continued on his path. 

“Hey, you little brat! Levi told us to watch after you so get your ass back over here!” Gunther screeched. Eren barely heard him. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. He didn’t want to risk anyone dieing and he knew Gunther and Eld could do it.

The screams had stopped. As he got closer and closer he could see the Titan. It was the Colossal Titan. The one who broke wall Maria. Eren’s heart stopped. There’s no way Levi could still be alive. Even Levi couldn’t beat the Colossal Titan. Especially not on his own. Eren’s mind was screaming at him to turn around but he couldn’t. He had to see if Levi was alive. He needed him to be. 

Eren got off his horse and sent it back to Gunther and Eld. He knew he wouldn’t make it out alive. And he saw no reason to get the horse killed too. Eren ran into the forest. He saw Levi’s horse tied to a tree. He continued to run. He ran and ran, hoping to see Levi coming his way. But he never did.

The Colossal Titan hadn’t seen him yet. In fact it seemed to be going in the opposite direction. Eren prayed that Levi had gotten away, but he knew it was unlikely. 

Eren slowed down as the smell of blood thickened. The smell filled his nose. Tears welled in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. In the slight chance Levi was alive, he knew he couldn’t let Heichou see him like this.

Eren looked around for a bit. He tried following the scent. Trying to find where it came from. 

Eren stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Levi with his own sword stuck through his chest. Eren races over to the body. Blood pooled from Levi’s mouth. 

“No. No. No! Heichou, wake up! Wake up! Wake up! You can’t die! No!” Eren rested Levi’s dead body on his lap. Eren hugged Levi as he cried. 

“No. No. No,” Eren whispered again and again. He never noticed when a Titan came from behind him. Blood splattered onto the trees. Eren died with Levi in his arms.

You know what they say. 

Curiosity killed the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna read the version with a happy ending it the second in the series. It’s all the same except the end so you can skip most of it if you’d like!


End file.
